


Stay With Me

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caterina - Freeform, Hiatus fic, Injured Alec, M/M, Madzie - Freeform, Magnus is in pain, Malec, Malec fic, Malec in Love, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Season 3a, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters 3x10, jace - Freeform, madzie loss - Freeform, malec feels, nephelim, owl - Freeform, season 3b, sh 3x10, shadowhunters hiatus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Set after the Parabatai fight of 3x10





	Stay With Me

The last thing Magnus expected to see when he returned from Edom was Alec laying in a dirty alley with his Parabatai attempting to take his life.  
He stilled for a second as his whole world came to a heart aching halt.  
No.  
No.  
Not Alexander.

“ALEC!” He roared when his voice found itself and he saw Jace, or the owl, snap his head up in frustration. He seemed to release Alec from his grip and he moved giving Magnus a clear view of one of Alec’s own arrows protruding from his chest.

Anger and venom sprung from Magnus and he threw every last bit of magic he had into Jace, the only magic he had left, a cure from his Father. 

Once Jace had hit the wall Magnus ran to Alec. He didn’t even stop to make sure if their Jace was alive, nothing mattered but the love of his life who was lying far too still on the cold ground. 

He reached him in a few strides and threw himself onto his knees. “Shh.” He hushed Alec who suddenly recognised his saviour “stay with me.” He begged Alec. Alec shuddered on the ground, Magnus could see blood around the corners of his mouth, his skin was clammy and grey. He was dying and there was nothing Magnus could do.

His eyes couldn’t look away from Alec’s. He saw fear mixed with relief in his Shadowhunter’s eyes, he wondered what Alec saw in his. 

His memory suddenly slipped back to a night they spent together on the couch watching some dumb movie. Alec would make jokes about the bad acting while he burned runes into his arrows. Runes that would would make sure the arrow stuck; and right now it was stuck somewhere near his heart.  
Magnus’ heart. It belonged to Magnus really, and Magnus would rather die sevenfold than Alec once.

Alec looked like he was trying to speak to him, Magnus wanted nothing more than to hear Alec’s voice but he knew Alec needed to save his energy. He grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly, he hoped it told Alec that it would be okay, that he didn’t need to speak.

“Mom said...” Alec cranked out, his breath sounded crackly and chocked 

Magnus felt a thrill of fear. What was Alec going to say that Maryse had told him that Magnus was bad news, that he would lead Alec to his death?

“- that... you’d make a dramatic entrance.” Alec managed to get out. His eyes sparkled a little. His beautiful Alexander was trying to make him smile, he was dying painfully and all he wanted to do was soothe him! Magnus couldn’t speak for a moment. 

“A wise woman.” Magnus replied and Alec almost smiled, his gasping was growing more laboured.

Magnus heard footsteps then and Jace fell heavily onto his knees. His eyes were large and full of fear, he looked terrorised, he was sobbing

“Alec!”

“Magnus please-you gotta fix him!” Jace pleaded.

A thrill of shame and helplessness threatened to drown Magnus.

“I can’t” he replied as he gripped Alec’s hand, holding onto him for dear life.

Jace finally looked away from Alec. 

“You can’t! What do you mean you can’t?” His eyes begged Magnus, the said ‘you love him as much as I do. Save him. We need him’

“My magic...it’s gone.”

Jace looked shocked.

“-I traded it to break Lilith’s hold on you.” He looked back down over Alec. He wondered why Alec hadn’t begged him for help a moment ago, instead he’d made a joke, he wondered if Alec thought he was too far gone to be saved.

Jace seemed to spring into action then. He grabbed a stele from inside his boot and ignited Alec’s iratze. It didn’t do much but Alec seemed able to speak more clearly.

“Jace. It wasn’t you.” Alec said through his gasps.

Magnus closed his eyes for a second. Alec was always a big brother. So selfless, he needed to let Jace know he was forgiven. He wanted Jace to feel better. Alec was always the protector.

“Go.” Magnus said then. As selfish as he felt thinking it he didn’t want Jace near Alec right now. Jace who he had to trade his magic for, Jace who had part of Alec’s soul and didn’t protect it as he should.  
“I’ll take care of him.” 

Jace struggled for a second but then gently pressed his stele into Alec’s fingers. “I’m going to get Clary.” 

Jace took off and Magnus was gently rubbing the base of Alec’s neck. Trying desperately to soothe him anyway he could.

“Alexander.” He said trying to sound confident and not like he was about to burst into tears “I need you to help me, Okay? I’m going to need you to tell me what runes to ignite. I’ll hold your hand, but you hold the stele, Okay? Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

“Mmm... no.” Alec shook his head “my hand...”

Magnus looked at Alec’s right wrist then, it was sticking out at a terrible angle. He hadn’t noticed before with his attention on the arrow. He felt sick. 

“This hand then.” Magnus said “I’ll let go and get the stele.” He did that and gently folded it into Alec’s hand. 

“Iratze again.” Alec choked and Magnus didn’t need to lift Alec’s shirt to see where each rune was. He had Alec’s body mapped by memory. Together they ignited the rune.

“Mendelian” Alec whispered. “Amissio.”

Magnus steadied Alec while he ignited them too.

“What else? Hm, Alexander? Anything else we can do to help you? What about stamina?”

Alec nodded.

They ignited Alec’s strength too. 

“Thank you, Magnus... I...” 

“Please don’t thank me. I can’t heal you.” Magnus said and he finally let his tears out. 

“S’Okay.” Alec said and he reached for Magnus’ again. “I’m so sorry we’ll get your magic back.” He said sleepily and he tried to wipe Magnus’ tears.

“Hey. Alec, you’re supposed to be staying awake remember?” Magnus said quickly and in panic as Alec grew still. Were the runes not working?

“I need to call Caterina. I need your phone I didn’t take mine.” 

“Pocket.” Alec croaked and Magnus quickly dialled Caterina’s number.  
“I need you now. Now Caterina!” He told her their location and hung up. 

“She’ll be here soon. It’ll be fine. She’s going to make you better.” Magnus promised

“No, it’s late. What about Madzie?” Alec mumbled

“That little sorceress can take care of herself.” Magnus said and Alec half smiled.

“Hey, Hey. Hey! Alec!” Magnus said kissing the back of Alec’s good hand “keep those beautiful eyes open for me.”

“Trying.” Alec mumbled 

“I know you are but I need you to stay with me.” Magnus said loudly. “Hey. Remember the last time we went to the hunter’s moon?”

Alec made a noise “I was so drunk.”

Magnus chuckled “no, the last time we played pool. Remember?”

“Mm..Yeah.” Alec replied his eyes looked blearily at him.

“Well I said to you that I wanted you to stay. Remember? I was being really selfish and I said ‘I don’t want you to go’ and you said that you weren’t going anywhere...”

“I’m not going... anywhere.” Alec said sleepily.

“That’s right. You’re not. Caterina is gonna be here any minute.” 

“I feel so... cold.” Alec admitted 

Magnus immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it over alec but lower then the arrow. 

“Don’t go where I can’t follow? Okay, Alexander. I love you so much.”

“Love. You.” Alec replied slowly.

And just then a portal opened and Caterina came rushing to their sides.


End file.
